Providing an application delivery fabric (ADF) whose capacity matches demands for resources presents a challenging dilemma. An ADF designer must estimate an expected level of demand for resources and purchase the corresponding number of application delivery controllers to service this demand, and each of the application delivery controllers can be expensive. If the purchased application delivery controllers cannot service demands for resources, the ADF can become overloaded, resulting in a drop in performance. As a result, additional controllers may need to be purchased. However, should demand drop, controllers in the fabric may be left idle. In this manner, an application delivery fabric can prove to be insufficient for network needs or inefficiently used.